rouge_raptorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Knightheart
Ray Knightheart is the main character of the series''' Pangea: Titanfall who grows up in her life not understanding what her purpose is. Initially poor and broken, she rises through the ranks gaining multiple names and eventually fame and respect. History Background Write the first section of your page here. Appearance Write the second section of your page here. Personality Ray is best described on any regular day as quiet, serious, sensitive and kind. She does not like conflict and avoids doing things that will generate conflict. Loyal and faithful, she will stick by her comrades to the end and will not bear any long grudges towards them. However despite all of this she is extremely secretive and private. And will try to sway the conversation towards something else if it is being focused on her. Ray has also shown to be timid and prone to discouragement. This leads her to being socially uncomfortable, suggestible and not self-confident. She will often Second-guesses self which has shown to be a mistake. During many gatherings she fears drawing attention to self. However despite her loneliness, she has very well-developed senses, and aesthetic appreciation for beauty. She is also extremely flexible and open-minded when the situation calls for it. This allows her to make peace with her friends and conflict quite easily. Combines with this Ray is extremely original and creative. Being on the move constantly, Ray is very disorganized, easily distracted and prone to confusion. She is not interested in leading or controlling others because of her laziness. According to Nickolas, all she wants is to be loved and she longs for a stabilizing relationship. She fears rejection in relationships, and terribly emotionally moody. After becoming a Jinchuriki, Ray's personality does change a little. She makes Deadpan comments when the situation calls for it, often earning her a middle finger or glare. Ray is a huge sleeper, due to her Jinchuriki transformations requiring a lot of stamina, often played as a running gag. Her hobbies include skygazing, reading, and swimming. As one requirement of hosting a Symboite, Ray has developed a fondness of chocolate and other various types of sweets. Adding on to this she often struggles as to what she is exactly and seeks to find answers and wonders what her true purpose is. Ray only transforms when her life is in extreme danger. And thus When extremely angered, she gives away at an unstoppable range that transforms her into a blood thirsty killer singing and laughing mad while gunning people down, giving several slasher smiles, and becoming creative with her kills. Making her seem like an uncontrollable insane beast. Because it was humanity that did this in the first place she has no desire to help humanity and only went into the Police force to escape life in a prison cell and to follow her best friend Alex. Powers and Abilities 'Vast Intelligence: '''Her surprisingly impressive vocabulary and (admittedly curt) eloquence are telltale signs as well. She's able to deduce several unrelated clues and put them together to solve a mystery that went unsolved for decades. Later, this same exact intellect would allow her to figure out the relationship between her being a Jinchuriki and the outbreak of the Virus. She is a proficient strategist, having a variety of methods for analyzing an opponent's abilities, such as studying the damage done to their former opponents, observing her opponent's skills and deducing their workings with ease and accuracy while remaining calm and composed. This would allow her to trick and defeat many analytical and smart veterans like the special operations squad. In College, Ray's grades are almost always near the top, despite her work as a Mercenary. And even According to Nickolas, Ray is a natural born leader and has shown to gain the respect of her peers and lead them without problems most of the time. Although preferring to work alone, Ray is excellent at collaboration and can supplement her abilities with others. Also despite her loner dementor, Ray has shown to be a very capable teacher, teaching Alex how to fight and explaining to Tiger the workings and basics of magic. Due to her reading many books and watching documentaries, Ray has immense kwnoledege in biology, mathmatics, criminal justice, politics, and general facts that most people wouldn't guess. *'Growth Rate: Was able to learn how to use her Jinchuriki abilities in just five years despite Diablo saying it would take a lifetime. Besides that she was able to grasp the basics of Cashering in under half the normal time despite not taking cbl classes until after. After learning the cloning abilitly while using Diablo's power, this only exhaled further as Ray can literary learn something that takes years in just days. *'Historical Knowldege:' One of her favorite subjects, and evidently one of the greater ones that she knows of. From the fall of mankind to the truths about the walls to some of histories most infamous criminals. Melee Combat: Orginally Ray had no experience in hand to hand combat. She however was noted for her strength all throughout her life. Relizing that she needed to not compleately rely on her Jinchuriki abilities, Ray went and developed her hand to hand combat skills by reading books and watching videos. Although her fighting style is focused on being random rather then percise movements. This randomness combined with her anazying her opponets abilities makes her just as formidable in combat as a trained soilder. *'Weapon Armed Combat:' Ray also focuses on weapons including handling guns from various types and her personal choice of a signature gold crossbow and a signature combat knife. Any other weapons desired she could have Diablo remake anyway. 'Jinchuriki: 'Due to her being the host of a Symboite, she is blessed with several gifts and abilities. Naturally, Ray has an enchaced healing factor that allows her to survive any injury that would cripple or outright kill any human being except for the one weak spot which is slicing the back of the neck. Another aspect is the longetivity which states that Ray will remain in her prime as long as she and Diablo are bonded and do not wish to die yet. Like all other Jinchuriki, Ray must harm herself with a clear goal to transform. One transformed she has acess to all of the abilities of Diablo. Being one of the most skilled members she has displayed, various partial transformations, and prefers to stay in her "costume" version as it is the most beneficial. But just like all other Jinchuriki, the powers slowly corrupt her soul as shown several times during the fall of Pangea. In this form she also has a huge weakness to extreme sounds and the element of gold and requiring to consume the chemical zyken weather it be from chocolate, tobacoo or brain tissue. Her appearence is also affected by becoming a Jinchuriki, sporting two small horns on the top of her head. Quotes Trivia It is ironic that being a dog lover, Ray concumes chocolate which is extremely toxic to them. Category:Characters